The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for treating water to enhance its suitability for human consumption. More particularly the present invention relates to such an apparatus and method for treating water supplied to a post-mix beverage dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,261 which issued to Amon et al. discloses a water treating system which has proved to be effective for disinfecting water supplied to a post-mix beverage dispenser. However, this system cannot be conveniently employed where the pressure of supplied water is low and is not suitable for use with newer post-mix dispensers which incorporate an integral carbonator. In the Amon et al. system, water with entrained chlorine disinfectant is introduced into a carbonating vessel where destruction of pathogenic micro-organisms occurs. Typically, an elevated pressure is maintained within the carbonating vessel. To withstand the pressure, the vessel must be of fairly robust and expensive construction. The pressure in the carbonating vessel impedes the admission of water into the vessel, so the incoming water must be supplied at a pressure which exceeds the pressure in the vessel. For adding proportioned quantities of disinfectant to the water, the Amon et al. system employs an injector which aspirates the disinfectant into water circulated by a carbonator pump.
The limitations of known water treating systems, establish a need in the industry for a water treating system which reliably produces water with enhanced suitability for human consumption, especially in beverages produced in a post-mix dispenser, is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and may be conveniently used with water supplies of considerably different sophistication.